Autumn
by A Markov
Summary: Thanksgiving at Nana Possible's house, with a twist.  Set in NoDrogs' Small Possibilities Universe.   Oneshot.  Kigo.


_Kim Possible, Shego, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Senor Senior Junior and the Tweebs are all property of the Walt DisneyCompany and are used without permission. The "Small Possibilities" Universe is the brainchild of NoDrogs, oddly enough; I was granted permission to use it. The premise, the characters and the computer I'm using to upload this are not my own. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kimberly jumped off the boat as soon as it touched the dock. She took the mooring line from her mother and quickly looped it around the chock. Her father was tying off the stern line and her brothers were still fighting over the name of their latest invention. Their voices coming somewhat muffled from inside the wheelhouse:

"Manglemastinator 6000!"

"Destructolicious 6000!"

They had been arguing for about an hour and had _finally_ settled on a number! Kimberly knew the discussion would go on at least another 30 minutes and that gave her a head-start on the lemon bars and some time with Nana all to herself. She swung her bag over her shoulder and headed up to the house, her traditional crop-top and cargo pants traded for a flattering pink one-piece and sarong in deference to the heat and humidity on the small Caribbean island where Nana Possible had recently taken-up residence.

"Nana! We're here!" said Kimberly as she burst excitedly into the house.

"In the Kitchen dear."

The sound of the oven door opening and the wonderful aroma of Nana's lemon bars wafted out into the entry way. Kimberly dropped her knapsack and rushed to the kitchen just in time to see Nana putting the pan of lemon bars on the counter.

"They're not ready yet, dear." She said. "They'll need a few minutes to cool. Come, give me a hug and tell me all about what you've been up to."

Kimberly wasn't sure _exactly_ what happened next, but when it was all over she was wearing a wool sweater and sitting at the kitchen table across from Nana Possible holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"But Nana, Its a hundred degrees outside!" She started to say, but before she could form the words, Nana Possible was asking, again, about her latest adventure.

"Bu…" Kimberly knew she didn't have a chance to convince the elderly woman that she was perfectly warm without a wool sweater and besides, arguing would waste some precious Nana/Kim time so she started to recount her latest adventure to her best audience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You've built an 'Evil Putt-putt Golf and Arcade'?" Gasped Kim.

"That is SOOOOOOO Wrong!" Said Ron.

"Uh-hunh, wrahnn" Chittered Rufus.

"And look! Kim, he's put in a Bueno Nacho! How could you involve Bueno Nacho in your evil…? What was it again?"

"Evil Putt-putt Golf and Arcade!" Said Senõr Senior Jr. "And, yes, I do have a Bueno Nacho here, and a go cart track. You can order rapidly prepared, Mexican-like food and also zoom around in the little cars very fast… AND EVILLY!"

"Let me get this straight," said Kim a bit confused. "You've built an _Evil_ Put-put Golf and Arcade, with a Bueno Nacho and a Go cart track… Where, exactly, is the evil part?"

"I do not allow patrons to bring their own equipment; forcing them to rent equipment from me at exorbitant rates! And, I do not give refunds!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what did you do?" asked Nana.

"I did the only thing I could do," said Kimberly, "I rented two putters and some balls and kicked Ron's butt in mini-golf!"

Nana Possible laughed and looked out the window. "Kimberly," she said, "it looks like your brothers are getting ready to terrorize the bay on the Jet Skis, would you be a dear and make sure the little pirates are wearing the proper personal protective gear?"

"No drama, Nana." Said Kimberly and dashed out of the kitchen toward the dock and her brothers.

Nana Possible got up, pulled a knife out of the drawer and began cutting the lemon bars.

"Oh, no!" she said, "They're under-done. _Again_!"

"Let me help you with that, Princess." Said Shego, walking in from the patio. "You never were much of a cook... in the kitchen."

Shego paused for a moment and savored the blush that crept into Kim's cheeks. After so many wonderful years together, it was nice to know she could still successfully tease Kim. She took the lemon bars from Kim's unresisting hands and finished baking them with a tightly controlled plasma release.

"But what a wonderful mommy." Kim turned to follow Shego's gaze. From where they stood, they could see their granddaughter Kimberly Jean helping her younger brothers, Westly and Inigo, with their life jackets at the dock. Sheki and Kasey were carefully guiding Kasey's toddler across the gang plank of the boat, while their husbands were following Kasey's three older children up the path to the house.

"The tweebs are coming too, right?" asked Shego.

"Yes." Kim replied. "That means 19 for Dinner."

"You, Me, Kasey's family, Sheki's family and the tweebs…" Shego frowned, "I only count 16."

"Don't forget about Ron, his grandson and Rufus XXII."

"You invited the Buffoon to our Thanksgiving?"

Kim smiled and pulled Shego into a soft embrace. Outside the unmistakable sound of a Rocket-copter announced the arrival of Jim and Tim. It was good to know that some things never change.


End file.
